disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Ross (Jessie)
Lucas "Luke" Ross is a very mischievous boy adopted from Detroit. He is 17 years old and has a huge crush on Mackenzie Willows, his girlfriend He seems to not like Katie March, but she is really is really nice to him. Skyler likes him, and he tries to avoid ever seeing her. Episodes Season 1 (2011-2012) # 09/30/11 - New York, New Nanny (101) # 10/07/11 - The Talented Mr. Kipling (103) # 10/14/11 - Used Karma (102) # 10/21/11 - Zombie Tea Party 5 (104) # 10/28/11 - One Day Wonders (105) # 11/04/11 - Zuri's New Old Friend (107) # 11/18/11 - Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' (109) # 12/09/11 - Christmas Story (106) # 01/06/12 - Star Wars (114) # 01/20/12 - Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? (111) # 01/27/12 - Take the A-Train... I Think? (110) # 02/10/12 - Romancing the Crone (112) # 02/24/12 - The Princess and the Pea Brain (113) # 03/09/12 - World Wide Web of Lies (108) # 03/30/12 - The Kid Whisperer (115) # 04/13/12 - Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation (118) # 04/27/12 - Badfellas (120) # 05/04/12 - Beauty & the Beasts (122) # 05/11/12 - Evil Times Two (116) # 06/08/12 - Tempest in a Teacup (119) # 06/22/12 - A Doll's Outhouse (121) # 07/13/12 - We Are So Grounded (124) # 07/27/12 - Creepy Connie's Curtain Call (123) # 08/10/12 - Cattle Calls & Scary Walls (126) # 08/24/12 - Gotcha Day (117) # 09/07/12 - The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling (125) Season 2 (2012-2013) 1. 10/05/12 - The Whining (203) 2. 10/26/12 - Green-Eyed Monsters (202) 3. 11/02/12 - Make New Friends but Hide the Old (201) 4. 11/09/12 - 101 Lizards (205) 5. 11/30/12 - Trashin' Fashion (204) 6. 12/07/12 - Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year (207) 7. 01/11/13 - The Trouble with Tessie (206) 8. 01/18/13 - Say Yes to the Messy Dress (208) 9. 02/01/13 - Teacher's Pest (210) 10. 02/15/13 - Jessie's Big Break (216/17) 11. 03/01/13 - Pain in the Rear Window (209) 12. 03/08/13 - Toy Con (212) 13. 04/05/13 - To Be Me, or Not to Be Me (211) 14. 04/19/13 - Why Do Foils Fall in Love? (214) 15. 04/26/13 - Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned (215) 16. 05/03/13 - All the Knight Moves (219) 17. 06/07/13 - We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges (223) 18. 06/21/13 - Somebunny's in Trouble (221) 19. 06/28/13 - Punch Dumped Love (213) 20. 07/05/13 - Quitting Cold Koala (218) 21. 07/05/13 - Panic Attack Room (224) 22. 07/12/13 - Throw Momma from the Terrace (222) 23. 07/26/13 - The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day (220) 24. 08/09/13 - Diary of a Mad Newswoman (226) 25. 08/23/13 - Break-Up and Shape-Up (225) 26. 09/13/13 - G.I. Jessie (227-228) Season 3 (2013-2014) # 10/05/13 - Ghost Bummers (301) # 10/11/13 - Caught Purple Handed (302) # 10/18/13 - Understudied and Overdone (303) # 11/01/13 - The Blind Date, the Cheapskate and the Primate (305) # 11/15/13 - Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales (304) # 11/22/13 - The Rosses Get Real (307) # 11/29/13 - Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas (306) # 01/10/14 - Krumping and Crushing (309) # 02/21/14 - Hoedown Showdown (308) # 03/07/14 - Snack Attack (310) # 04/11/14 - Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening (311) # 04/27/14 - Acting With the Frenemy (312) # 05/16/14 - From the White House to Our House (319) # 06/13/14 - Help Not Wanted (313) # 06/20/14 - Where's Zuri? (317) # 06/27/14 - Morning Rush (314) # 07/11/14 - Lights, Camera, Distraction! (315) # 07/25/14 - Spaced Out (318) # 08/08/14 - The Telltale Duck (316) # 08/22/14 - Coffee Talk (327) # 09/19/14 - Between the Swoon and New York City (323) # 09/26/14 - No Money, Mo' Problems (324) # 10/02/14 - The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein (325) # 10/10/14 - There Goes the Bride (326) # 11/21/14 - Ride to Riches (320) # 11/28/14 - Jessie's Aloha-holidays with Parker and Joey (321-322) Season 4 (2015) # 01/09/15 - But Africa Is So... Fari! (402) # 01/16/15 - A Close Shave (401) # 02/06/15 - Four Broke Kids (410) # 02/20/15 - Moby & SCOBY (404) # 03/27/15 - Karate Kid-tastrophe (403) # 03/28/15 - Basket Case (405) # 04/07/15 - Capture the Nag (409) # 04/17/15 - What a Steal (413) # 04/24/15 - Driving Miss Crazy (408) # 05/15/15 - Bye Bye Bertie (407) # 06/05/15 - Rossed at Sea Part 1 (414) # 06/06/15 - Rossed at Sea Part 2 (415) # 06/07/15 - Rossed at Sea Part 3 (416) # 07/10/15 - Dance, Dance, Resolution (412) # 07/24/15 - Someone Has Tou-pay (406) # 09/11/15 - Identity Thieves (417) # 09/18/15 - Katch Kipling (418) # 10/02/15 - The Ghostest With the Mostest (411) # 10/09/15 - The Fear in Our Stars (419) # 10/16/15 - Jessie Goes to Hollywood (420) Season 5 (2017-2018) # 07/21/17 - Big Trouble in the Big Apple (501) # 08/08/17 - 4 Years To Life (504) # 08/11/17 - Dress To Impress (503) # 09/18/17 - Luke Gets The Chair (502) # 12/01/17 - Jessie's Aloha Holidays (505) # 01/02/18 - House Of Hoops (506) # 01/03/18 - The Richest Kid (507) # 01/04/18 - Netflix & Pill (508) # 01/05/18 - Knee Deep (509) Death Due to a bad knee, he begun an addiction to pain killers, although surgery to fix his knee seemed too expensive, they were later granted the necessary money from the government. However, Shortly after having knee surgery he died after accidentally overdosing on an opioid drug, leaving Jessie, Ravi and the rest of the family devastated.